My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
Production timeline *'March 28–April 8, 2013: '''Production of Rainbow Rocks dates back to this date, when the premises for the animated shorts were sent in. There were a total of 19, but only eight of them made it to the final cut. *'April 9, 2013: 'Scripting for the animated shorts began on this date. *'May 21, 2013: 'The premise for the film was published, followed by the outline on June 12. *'June 25, 2013: 'Locked polish scripts of the first six animated shorts were published. *'July 2, 2013: 'Meghan McCarthy published the first draft of the script. *'August 26, 2013: 'The production draft of the script was published, an animatics were also being submitted. *'December 6, 2013: 'The locked draft of the film's script was submitted. *'February 18, 2014: '''The first six animated shorts were completed. Synopsis When a friendly showcase turns into a Battle of the Bands, there's only one pony to call... Princess Twilight! Canterlot High is hosting a musical showcase and Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are going to be performing with their new band, the Rainbooms. But when the Dazzlings, a new girl group, arrive at CHS and convince everyone to turn the friendly showcase into a Battle of the Bands, tensions mount between the competing musical acts. A now-reformed Sunset Shimmer realizes that the Dazzlings may not be ordinary girls and are after something far more sinister than just being named Best Band at Canterlot High. The Rainbooms call on Princess Twilight to return to their world to help them perform a musical counter-spell so that they can win a battle that now determines the fate of the entire school! Special Features *Audio Commentary *8 Prequel Shorts *Sing-Alongs This DVD also includes a trailer for all the Littlest Pet Shop DVDs up to date, uploaded to YouTube on May 30, 2014. Television broadcasts The film premiered on Discovery Family as one of the network's first exclusive movies on October 17, 2014. It later made more occasional broadcasts on that network from time to time, like on May 25, 2015, and also at the time before the next movie, Friendship Games, was about to air its first four animated shorts and the first 10 minutes of itself on August 29, 2015. The film also aired on November 5, 2016, a few hours before the premiere of Legend of Everfree, during the "Party with the Ponies" marathon on December 31, 2016, one week before the Season 7 premiere, on April 8, 2017, and after the episode "Movie Magic" on July 1, 2017. It aired again on February 10, 2018, and on March 25, 2018, the day after the premiere of Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and before the Disney Channel premiere of Zootopia. Gallery Publicity EG2 Rainbow Rocks (iTunes).jpg|iTunes cover Rainbowrocks bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks (Japanese).jpg|Netflix poster (Japanese) My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks (Korean).jpg|Netflix poster (Korean) Characters Videos Trailers The official trailer for the animated shorts was the first thing we ever had for this sequel film. Hasbro Studios Shorts uploaded the video on February 13, 2014. On July 24, during the Comic-Con International 2014, a teaser trailer for the film itself was uploaded to YouTube. The official trailer for the film was uploaded on September 22, five days before its release in theaters. Another trailer was released on September 25, 2014. Animated Shorts Eight animated prequel shorts were made to promote the film. In order of release date online, the shorts are: #Music to My Ears (March 27, 2014) #Guitar Centered (April 4, 2014) #Hamstocalypse Now (April 11, 2014) #Pinkie on the One (April 25, 2014) #Player Piano (May 9, 2014) #A Case for the Bass (May 23, 2014) #Shake Your Tail! (June 6, 2014) #Perfect Day for Fun! (June 19, 2014) When aired on Discovery Family on May 30, 2015, the shorts aired in this order: #Perfect Day for Fun! #A Case for the Bass #Pinkie on the One #Music to My Ears #Guitar Centered #Hamstocalypse Now #Player Piano #Shake Your Tail! Sneak Peeks On July 26, 2014, a sneak peek at the Dazzlings singing "Battle of the Bands" was uploaded to YouTube. Following this were four clips from the first few minutes of the film, uploaded from August 18 to September 5, 2014. Music Videos From July 2014 to April 2015, there were 16 music videos of songs from the first two Equestria Girls films. The first five were from the first film, and the last three were released as encore animated shorts. Characters In March 2015, ten video clips of some of the main characters were uploaded to YouTube. They are: *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer *D.J. Pon-3 *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVD Category:Released in 2014